Magda Eisenhardt (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Magda Lehnsherr | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Anya (mother, deceased); Jakob Eisenhardt (father-in-law, deceased); Edie Eisenhardt (mother-in-law, deceased); Erich Eisenhardt (uncle-in-law, deceased); Ruth Eisenhardt (sister-in-law, deceased); Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto) (husband); Anya Lehnsherr (daughter, deceased); Joseph (Magnus) (husband's clone, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Polish | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Former school cleaner, prisoner | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Poland | PlaceOfDeath = Wundagore Mountain | Creators = David Michelinie; Mark Gruenwald; Steven Grant; John Byrne | First = Avengers Vol 1 186 | Death = Avengers Vol 1 186 | HistoryText = Years during Nazi Reign While working as cleaner at a school in Nuremberg, Germany, with her mother, Anya during the 1930s, young Max Eisenhardt, later known as Magneto, was attracted to Magda. Max would do things, such as create necklaces and excel in sporting events, to gain her attention. In 1936 Magda and her mother were deported into Marzahn Detention camp because of their Romani ancestry. In 1944 Max, who became a member of the Sonderkommando at Auschwitz, Poland, discovered Magda in the Romani camp. Henceforward he fended for her to stay alive. Once he managed to get Magda out of the Auschwitz camp to the ''KZ Buchenwald'', when he heard that the Nazi camp guards wanted to liquidate the Romani family camp. In that way Max saved her from the Zigeunernacht. When the Sonderkommando squads planned to uprise against the camp guards in October 7, 1944, Max got the information that Magda had returned in the old Romani camp. Once more he tried to get her out of the camp by hiding her in a corpse pile which came to the Sonderkommando for burning. After he found her, Max hid Magda in the bungalow of his squad that was not pleased to hide the girl, but he defended her against his mates. When the revolt started, Max and Magda escaped from the Death camp. Enter: Magneto For several years, Max and Magda lived in a Carpathian Mountain village, and eventually they were married. Magda soon gave birth to their daughter, Anya Eisenhardt. Max, at that point, sought out a forger, named Georg Odekirk, who was supposed to be among the best, and asked him to create a new identity for him and his family. Odekirk fabricated the existence of "Erik Lehnsherr, the Sinte gypsy," so that Max could live more easily among Magda's own people. Not satisfied with the simple life of a mountain village, Erik moved his family to the, then, Soviet city of Vinnitsa, so he could better himself. When a fire broke-out in the inn that Magda and her family were staying in, Anya was trapped on the upper floors and a mob of people prevented Erik from rescuing her. Enraged, Erik's powers manifested uncontrollably, killing the men holding him, the crowd watching, and a large section of the city of Vinnitsa. Traumatized by both her daughter's death and Erik's new powers, Magda fled him. After allegedly giving birth to the mutant twins, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, under the care of Bova Ayrshire on Wundagore Mountain, Magda fled into the wilderness, angry and scared, and soon was believed perished in the cold; however, as it has since been established that Magda was not the birth mother of Pietro and Wanda, this statement appears to have been somewhat embellished. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Magnus Family